Family Bonds
by Hannah Carrietta
Summary: DannySonny mpreg just because Danny left that life behind did not mean that he left his love ones behind, Danny and Sonny have been together since they were teenagers. The CSI gang finds this out when Sonny's oldest son is pulled in for questioning and Da


Title: Family Bonds

Fandom: CSI New York

Characters: Danny/Sonny

Prompt: **Danny/Sonny** (mpreg) just because Danny left that life behind did not mean that he left his love ones behind, Danny and Sonny have been together since they were teenagers. The CSI gang finds this out when Sonny's oldest son is pulled in for questioning and Danny stops the questioning as a minor cannot be questioned without a parent. Bonus would be if Danny is pregnant again. Request by anon

Warning: Hints of an underage relationship, SLASH and MPREG. If you don't like either please do not read this.

Word Count: 1,660

Rating: PG

Author's Notes: I do not own CSI or have any claims on it if I did there would be a lot more slash in all of the shows. I am not writing this story for any type of profit. Please do not sue me as I am a poor law student with -$500 in the bank and a summer tuition bill of $3,000.

"Last time I checked you cannot question a minor without a parent present and I do not see Sonny here." Danny said as he stalked into the interviewing room furious at everyone from his co-workers to his husband.

Everyone looked at him in shock at him interrupting except for the teenage boy sitting at the table who was looking down at the floor trying to stay out of Danny's line of sight.

"Danny what are you doing in here? This is none of your business. Get out of here now." Mac said glaring at his CSI.

"I am in here to stop you from questioning a 16 year old boy who should be at Baseball practice right now without a parent present! I know damn well nether of his parents have signed off on you questioning him." Danny said tapping his foot.

"How the hell do you know that he is only 16? Also how do you know that we didn't get his parent's permission to question him?" The detective sitting in the room asked as Mac sat there glaring at Danny not happy in any way with his actions.

"I know that you didn't get his parent's permission because I didn't sign anything. I also know that he is only 16 years old because it was a long painful labor. Things like being in labor kinda stick with you and are hard to forget." Danny said sarcastically to his boss and the detective in the interviewing room. "Dante Carmine Sassone you are in so much trouble mister. Why the hell aren't you at baseball practice? If I find out that you were messing with any of the shit that your father, uncle or grandfathers are into you will be grounded until you are fifty! Do you understand me? Now go wait for me outside." Danny said after turning his attention to his son.

"Yes sir." Dante said before practically running out into the hall.

Danny turned to his boss and glared. "What was that all about?" Danny asked.

"We had some questions that we wanted to ask." The detective said before standing up and leaving the room.

There was a stand still between Danny and his boss neither blinking before Mac caved in and started asking questions. "You were involved with Sonny Sassone when you were a teenager?"

"I still am Mac. If you had bothered to look at my file you would have seen that my address is the same as Sonny's. Hell, if you had even bothered to ask me what Sonny meant when he told you to ask me about the chances of him being convicted was you would have know. I would have told you then. Just for the record Sonny didn't kill that guy, when that guy was killed Sonny was at home, which is what he meant when he was mouthing off." Danny told Mac.

"How can you just ignore all the law breaking around you? You are an officer of the law." Mac inquired disgusted.

"Just because I don't entirely agree with what my family does, does not mean that I turned my back on all of them. I fell in love with Sonny when we were kids and we have been married for almost seventeen years. We have three kids. Those criminals that I ignore what they are doing are my father, my brother, my husband and all the people I grow up with and the people that helped raise me. They know not to talk about 'business' around me and I leave my 'cop' hat at the door. Besides those criminals are a hell of a lot more descent then a lot of the so called law-abiding people I meet everyday." Danny told Mac becoming upset.

Mac just looked at Danny before shaking his head and getting up and walking out. Danny watched him go wondering if that was the end of his career with the NYPD. Danny walked out to find his husband standing next to their son talking.

"Baby, I'm…" Sonny started to say before Danny cut him off. "Don't you 'baby' me. I'm not in the mood. I know you're sorry, you're always sorry. I don't want my children involved in any of this. Do you understand me?" Danny told his husband pissed off at him.

"Danny, you know damn well I won't let him get involved in any of that business. You have been making me promise that since before he was born I think it's sunk in especially concerning what you will do to me if I do let him. Besides you are too damn scary when you are angry. I still don't think I have recovered from that right hook yet." Sonny said trying not to smile by the end.

"Yeah well maybe I should have given you another right hook in that damn backseat seventeen years ago. It sure woulda simplified my life. Besides Louie warned you not to mess with me." Danny told his husband with a bit of a smile in his face there son rolling his eyes at yet another reference to the 'backseat' where he was conceived.

"Yeah your brother warned me but I didn't think no twerp of a kid could hit like that." Sonny says following his husband to the locker room so that he could get his stuff.

"Yeah well you've been chasing that twerp of a kid since then what does that say about you." Danny teased back leaning over to kiss his husband before picking his bag up.

Danny could feel everybody eyes on them as they walked out of the police station to head home.

Two days later Mac showed up unexpectedly at the Sassone residence. Danny was shocked to see him when he answered the door but let him into the house.

As they walked through the front room towards the kitchen Danny introduced his boss/ex-boss to his children. "Mac I believe you have already met my son Dante Carmine, this is my daughter Elena Maria who just turned 11 years old and my daughter Isabella Tessa who is 7 years old."

"Carmine could you and your sisters go next door to your Nonni's house for a little while. I will come and get you later." Danny asked his children watching them pack up and go next door. Then he gestured Mac into the kitchen. Mac sat down at the table in the very homey kitchen and looked around.

"Why are you here?" Danny asked.

"Are you going to come back to work?" Mac asked calmly.

"I didn't think I was welcome back there anymore as you seemed to be very disgusted with me for being married to Sonny. I love being a CSI but I am not going to abandon my family to be one." Danny said leaning against the counter.

"What is going to happen the next time your private life collides with work?" Mac asked Danny not giving anything away.

"Same as I always have. This is the first time that it has really come up. There have been a few instances where I knew a person involved so I didn't work on that case. I won't fix evidence for my family but I also am not going to turn them in. If there is a conflict of interest I will just stay away from the case. The world is not all black and white Mac, it has a hell of a lot of shades of grey." Danny told him.

The kitchen was quiet again for a few minutes before the back door opened and Sonny walked in. He looked at both of them and then went to stand by his husband. "Is everything all right in here? The kids said that you sent them over to mama's for awhile because one of your co-workers was here." Sonny asked.

"Yeah everything is fine. We are just talking. Why don't you go tell the kids that dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Danny told his husband.

"Okay, I'll be right back but can you please try and stay off your feet you know what the doc said." Sonny said heading back out the door.

"What's wrong?" Mac asked concerned.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked confused.

"Your… husband just said that you were supposed to be off your feet?" Mac asked.

"Oh, between the stress of the last few days and really bad morning sickness I fainted the other day after we got back. My doctor just wanted me to take it easy for a few days to be on the safe side. I have had a few miscarriages so the doctor just wanted to be extra careful. I am fine though pregnant but fine." Danny said.

Mac nodded his head. "Good. Just tell me when you will need maternity leave. You need to be back at work on Monday. I will see you then." Mac said and then stood up and headed for the door.

Danny just shook his head wondering if it was really going to be that easy. Danny smiled as his husband and kids all piled through the door talking. He sent them to go wash their hands.

"So?" Sonny asked.

"I am expected back at work on Monday. He didn't say anything else." Danny told his husband. He smiled as his husband pushed him against the countertop and kissed him. As they broke the kiss Danny smirked. "Can you please stay out of trouble now for a little while? So that I can at least catch my breath and have a break from all this tension."

Sonny just smirked back. "Of course I can stay out of trouble." He said slowly not saying out loud the not that I will part. "I will even try to not cause any trouble."

Danny just laughed damned if you do and damned if you don't. Family can't live with them and can't live without them.


End file.
